Down the Rabbit Hole
by Sir Launcelot
Summary: A collection of drabble based on Inktober 2019 prompts list.
1. Rules

Hello everyone! Just like what I've write in my profile, this October I'll participate in Inktober 2019 by writing a series of drabble based on the prompts list to further better my writing. I make up some rules for myself and honestly this can go any ways.

1\. It has to be between 500-1k words, no more no less.

2\. It have to be uploaded in that day.

3\. Can't skip or mix the order

4\. Can write more than one drabble for one prompt as long as it's uploaded in that very day.

5\. No AU (You don't know how hard this rule for me because I love my AUs, and most of my GS/D projects are AU), only in Gundam Seed / Destiny Universe.

The prompts:

1\. ring

2\. mindless

3\. bait

4\. freeze

5\. build

6\. husky

7\. enchanted

8\. frail

9\. swing

10\. pattern

11\. snow

12\. dragon

13\. ash

14\. overgrown

15\. legend

16\. wild

17\. ornament

18\. misfit

19\. sling

20\. tread

21\. treasure

22\. ghost

23\. ancient

24\. dizzy

25\. tasty

26\. dark

27\. coat

28\. ride

29\. injured

30\. catch

31\. ripe

Fuhh, hope I can do this. Wish me luck.


	2. Ring

RRING! RRING!

Without raising his head from the mission report he's been reading, Admiral Athrun Zala of 5th fleet grab the ringing phone, knowing there is only a few numbers that can go through to the office number immediately without having to go through his secretary first, one of them is his wife and the number one most important person in Orb. With a glance to the phone, he know that it was really Cagalli who called him.

"Hello, Cagalli." he said with a smile on his face.

A faint giggle was the only answer he got before the line was cut.

Athrun stare confusedly at the phone for some time before he put the receiver back on it's place and resuming his previous activity. He made a note to call Mwu and remind the older man about their Academy visitation agenda this month. And also call Lieutenant Colonel Albert about his latest report on joint training in Scandinavia.

He just finished reading a few more page before the phone is ringing again.

It was from Cagalli.

"Hello—" this time he can't even finished his greeting before the line went dead again.

Now partly annoyed and partly curious, Athrun trying to study the blueprint for Orb's newest defense system that Morgenroete's Chief Engineering, Erica Simmons, sent him and forget about the bizarre phone call from his wife. Right at that time, the phone is ringing. Again.

After about the 7th phone call prank, Athrun decided enough is enough and video-called Cagalli in his computer.

It rings once, twice, before finally it's connected.

Athrun found himself staring at a pair of big amber eyes in a round-chubby face with neatly combed dark-blue hair of the most adorable 11 months old baby in a red sweater with a drool-filled cookies in one hand. The baby clapped happily seeing him. "Dada!" he called his father.

"Akira. How is Akira doing?" His smile widened when another baby, almost identical in appearance except for his soft blue colored sweater peep behind his brother's back. "Hello, Alex."

"Dada!"

"Dada wanna?" Akira waved his drool-coated cookies at Athrun, tries to give his father his treat.

"Thank you, Sweety, but Daddy already eat." Nodding, Akira then eat his cookies happily.

"Dada!" This time it was Alex who called him. "Ale, Aki call dada!" the baby looks so proud and satisfied at his accomplishment. It needs a bit longer than he like to admit for Athrun to understand what his son just said.

"So Akira and Alex are the one that called Daddy?" the twins nodded and begin to excitedly chatter in their own language that he only understand 10% of it. Still, he tried to follow his sons conversation when they (must be) told him about their day.

So the twins were the one that called him. It's explain the bizarre phone call he get from his wife. The question is, where is Cagalli and how their twins sons get a hold of her phone. He got his answer when the camera angle shifted to reveal a very amused blonde woman with almost identical eyes to their twin children.

"Hey, soldier."

"Hello to you to, Princess." The corner of her lips twitched at the nickname. "So, care to explain why I got prank-called by my own 11 months old sons, Mrs. Zala?"

Even though they have married for three years, Cagalli still blushed very easily when he called her that. And now is not an exception. "They wanted to call you, but for some reason, they close the phone soon after. But they looks like they are having fun so I let them do it."

"Are you sure it's not because you think it's amusing?"

She grinned sheepishly at that. "Well, that too." She then shyly stare at him. "Come home soon."

He smiled. "I will. I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

A/n:

So, when I first really look at the prompts list and found that the first prompt is Ring, I immediately think of that _ring_. Well, who won't. But because I'm in the mood for something light and fluffy, this one made instead. Hope you enjoy it, by the way.


	3. Mindless

It might be an accident.

It might be not.

At this point Athrun didn't care. How could he when the only reason he is breathing, he is moving, he is fighting, someone that give him a reason to continuing his existence in the world when he have none—someone that makes him feels alive, get shot down from the sky by the very same person he considered as a comrade.

"CAGALLI!" he tried again and again to hail her in any channel while he dive straight to the falling Gundam._ Please be safe, please! God, I never really ask anything and I don't really believe in you, but please let her be safe! I'll do anything just let her be okay._

In the edge of his monitor, he can see Strike Noir also ignore everything and dive to the falling Strike Rouge, Kira's own cry of anguish can be heard from the open channel. Shinn, Rey, Luna, Heine and even the Minerva asking him to stop but Athrun didn't take heed of any of this. The only thing he can registered in his mind is to save Cagalli at all cost.

_Please, you have to survive Cagalli!_

He remembered just not too long ago he purposefully saying something that he know will hurt her, because of his jealousy and resentment that she almost marrying someone else. He hurt her because he's been hurt by her.

Now he can see that all of that didn't matter at all.

_I can't lose you too!_

"Cagalli! Answer me! Cagalli!"

How can he turn his back on her and walks away when he know it was not her fault. That she was hurting as much as he is. If he know this will happen—but he know it was a possibility. Still he walks away.

Using all of Savior's thruster to the fullest, he manage to caught Strike Rouge before it hit the water, but he unable to keep both mobile suits to keep floating and still ended up in the ocean.

"Cagalli!" Kira's Strike Noir come and try to help him to get them out of the ocean.

"Ki…ra… A-Athrun…" When she finally responded, Cagalli's usually passionate voice sounded so wrong… so weak. Her breathing sounded heavy and painful.

"Cagalli, don't talk, we will get you to the Archangel."

"I-Iam… sleepy."

"No, Cagalli, stay awake, please, stay with us!" Damn! Why is the Archangel seems so faraway? Why is the Savior can't became faster?

"Ath…run?"

"I'm here, Cagalli, I'm here." He didn't know if he should be grateful that he can't see her or not. In one hand, he wanted to know that she is alright, but on the other hand Athrun sure that it will break him to see her broken and wounded. Still, he will do anything as long as he can hold her right now. To protect her like he said he would.

_Forgive me for I'm such a liar._

"Live…please…"

"I will. We will survive this together, alright? We, and Lacus and Kira. We will survive and then we will be together again until we are two pairs of elders that always told the same story again and again to our grandchildren. And there will be only peace in the world."

She laughed weakly, before coughing painfully. "I'd… really love that."

Archangel was just a half minute away, but somehow he feels like he is losing the battle against time. He shouldn't be. They can save her.

"Kira... please—Orb, save it."

And then a deafening silent. At least for him. Fruitlessly they cried her name, beg her to respond, but only silence that greet them. Gently they put the broken mobile suit in the hangar where solemn faced crowd waited for them. The medical team with the help of the crew, hurriedly pry open the cockpit and try to save her but Athrun know they are too late.

His lungs might've been full of fire with how hard it is for him to breathe. She is gone. She have left him.

And it's his fault.

Cagalli is gone and someone has to pay.

Mindlessly he begin to move the Savior away from Archangel and begin to destroy everything that come to his way.

Cagalli is gone and someone has to pay.

Just like a wild animal, he take no heed of the damage he took and flying to where Impulse was, fully intending to destroy them both. Him and Shinn Asuka has to pay.

* * *

A/n: Finally it's done. I really should have stop writing so late at night. And why the hell I made a rule about how it has to be between 500-1k words? Honestly, this is waay harder than I expected and I'm regretting the day I write that rule. But that's why this is a challenge, right?

So, I write this half crying and half sleepy, and I really hope it won't be as bad as I thought it would when I read it again. I call this bad ending number 3. And because I can't write fight scene yet, let's just imagine Athrun and Shinn fight each other till death. The mindless meaning I took for this chapter is how someone lost their mind, so... Here it is. I really hope you enjoy it.


	4. Bait

"There you are." Athrun look up at the familiar voice to found a pissed of woman staring at him fiercely, her amber eyes can may be set him on fire if she wished so. She looks ready to kill just like how she usually is this last few months. _But it was to be expected_, he thought as his gaze lingering at her rounded belly. In her second trimester, Cagalli's already fiery temper become… errr… harder to manage, as she can switch from blood-thirsty into crying her hearts out into down right seducing him so smoothly he begin to get worried. Not that he minded the last part.

It's normal according to Erica Simmons. Not to mention Kira also experiencing the same thing with the normally kind and even-tempered Lacus. Now his best friend slash brother in law can't mock him for hiding from a hunting-for-someone-to-get-their-ass-kicked Cagalli anymore. He just has to wait until Dearka, Shinn, and Yzak to get their share of experience as well. Then they will see who get the last laugh.

From the impatience tapping of her sandaled feet against the dirt, Athrun realized he took too long of a time to respond to her and incidentally grating on her nerve further. To avoid making his charming wife accidentally making their unborn twin children fatherless, Athrun put his fishing rod into it's holder and gently help ease her into the second fishing chair that he brought here for just-in-case.

(Stealthily he sent a message to Kira to cancel their plan to go fishing together)

"Are you comfortable yet?"

Cagalli glared at him at that. "Don't treat me like I'm a baby! I'm pregnant, not helpless!" Athrun can only sighed at this, because he is a hundred percent sure that if he didn't help her, she will tearfully accused that he didn't care about her, that he didn't love her anymore, and that she wanted a divorce. He know because this did happen yesterday. Honestly he feels like walking through a lawn full of landmines lately.

"No, but you are carrying two babies, so I wanted you to be as comfortable as you can." He told her gently, praying she wouldn't get offended over anything he said.

"Oh," her cheeks reddened prettily. "I am. Thank you." She bended forward a bit to peck him on the lips. "I love you."

"I love you too."

All hail mood-swings!

"I didn't know you like fishing." She commented as Athrun sit back on his chair and grab the rod. "I should have expected it, though, it suit you."

"It's not that I like fishing, it's just an old activity I pick back recently. I used to fish and camping with my family in the wilderness—or as close to it as a place in PLANT can get. Fishing is a bit boring back then for me—don't give me that eyes! I used to be a child too, for your information." Cagalli rolled her eyes at this. "It was the only time my father really focused his attention in me, so I always look forward to those outings."

"Athrun…"

He smiled when she reach for his hand and squeeze it comfortingly. "Beside, fishing teach me to be patient, and to know that a lack of respond didn't really mean a lack of progress. You have to prepare the perfect bait and wait for the fish to eat the bait. Even when the fish hooked, you have to carefully reel it in. Too strong and the string can break, too slow and weak the fish can slip away from you."

Cagalli looks thoughtful at that. "What's the biggest catch have you ever get?"

He brought the hand he hold into his lips and stare deeply into her eyes, his own green eyes gleamed mischievously. "I catch a princess."

* * *

A/n: fluff strikes again! Personally I like this better than the previous two chapters, even though I deeply adore Akira and Alex. I think this is better too, plot wise. Guess not writing it late at night half sleepy help (duh).

I don't know if Patrick Zala is the kind of person that like fishing, considering we didn't really know how he was before Lenore Zala's demise. But seeing Athrun still wanted to give his father a chance and try to talk to him, I guess he is not a bad father afterall.

Anyway, enjoy :)


	5. Freeze

Inspired by Gundam Seed ep. 24 War for Two

* * *

Cagalli eyed the guy's pilot suit with envy. How lucky he is to get to wear a pilot suit when they get stuck in an inhabited island while all she got is her pretty wet underwear and a blanket that didn't really help her from freezing her bone off at all. And no, this was not her fault. At all. If that blue haired guy didn't tie her hand and feet, she wouldn't fell there when the tide was rising and wouldn't get wet. It's not her fault that she tried to stand up. Anyone else will do what she did in her situation.

She should have wear a pilot suit like La Flaga, but her pride to her nation made her refused to wear an Earth Alliance uniform even though it's actually recommended to piloting in a pilot suit because of it's functions. All of the functions are extremely useful, but right now the one thing she wanted was it's ability to withstand an extreme temperature (like space) so the pilot can piloting comfortably without freezing their asses of in the cockpit. Which mean it can make her warm.

(Then again she kind of force her way into the Skygrasper, so she wouldn't get a pilot suit either way. Cagalli make a note to herself to wear a pilot suit next time she piloting anything.)

The wind that passed through the cave entrance makes her shivers and she try to wrap the blanker tighter to her form in an attempt to warm herself.

If only that guy wasn't here, she will also shed her drenched underwear and just wear the blanket, but since that wasn't the case, there is no way she will get naked only with a blanket covering her in front of him.

If only he will be so kind as to lent her his pilot suit. She knows he wear something underneath it, so technically she need it more than him.

"Hey," she said, trying to catch his attention.

"Yeah?"

"What are the chance that you will strip off your clothes for me?" Cagalli asked bluntly, not really realizing how wrong it sounds right now.

"P-Pardon?" the blue-haired boy spluttered, his face went completely red that it makes a pretty interesting shade against his blue hair, and he had a difficult time to decide if he should stare at her or not. Cagalli frowned at his bizarre reaction before she realized how her words must be sounds like to him.

Her face set ablaze. "I-it's not like that! It's just I'm freezing and my underwear is wet—" She stopped herself since her explanation didn't help her, and sounds pretty wrong themselves. She sounds like she was trying to seduce him—which is not the case at all! Even though the boy in front of her certainly is very good-looking, she is not some girls that will seduce every good-looking boys they see. Kira is good looking himself but you didn't see her seducing him at all. (For some reason, she feels really close to the brown haired boy, but the thought of romancing him never really cross her mind. Beside he already has a girlfriend)

"You know what? Forget it. I can totally stand the cold! You can keep the uniform for yourself!" she growled in frustration.

The boy had the nerve to chuckled. "Sorry, I understand your statement. Even though it's certainly caught me off-guard when you suddenly say that." He then scoot closer to her so they sit side-by-side. "I can't lent you my uniform, but we can share body heat by sharing the blanket or sitting close to each other. That is if you don't mind?"

His idea seems to be working because she feels pretty warm already, especially her face. "I'll keep the blanket." She said, without looking at him. "Thank you." She mumbled out.

"You are welcome."

* * *

A/n: Obviously this is not what happened in the anime, this is juat a product of a fan's random thought. Like, shouldn't her underwear as drenched as the rest of her clothes were? She must be freezing like hell. Okay, there is a campfire, but still it looks pretty cold. In another note, I already know that Athrun and Cagalli will ended up together because of the opening/closing song video (is it called pv?) in both Seed and Destiny. It also the one that reassure me that the ship is still sailing, though I still wanted to slap and punch Athrun many times in Destiny. You can't blame me, he is very annoying in there.

Anyway, enjoy :)


	6. Build

Cagalli carefully opened the see-through door of her husband's laboratory, a place where Athrun do his hobby of building robots, or sometimes designing AI with her brother every time he and his wife come over from PLANT. And just like what she thought before even entering the first door of the lab, she knows that she would find him here, eyes fully focusing on the multiple monitors and hands busy writing something on a paper even though there is a fully functioning tablet on the table. (Something she didn't really understand, considering she will do almost anything to get to do her works from a tablet. That way she wouldn't had to deal with mountains of papers that seemingly never subsided in her desk.)

"I almost didn't notice you coming," said Athrun before turning his head to where she stood in front of the door. Cagalli walked closer to her husband to give him a peck on the cheeks, silently marveling at how good-looking he was while wearing a glasses and white lab coat.

"I didn't want to distract your concentration, so I tried to be stealthy but obviously it's not working." Then again, he was the best from ZAFT and currently the best of Orb, so really, what did she expect?

"You almost succeeded," he said, most likely trying to placated her, "it's just I'm too aware of you."

"Smooth, Mr. Zala, very smooth."

"Why, thank you, Mrs. Zala. I'm glad to be of service." He then turning his attention back on the monitors in front of him. "What do you think of this? Is it too weird to put it there?"

Cagalli stare at the monitor for a few moments, trying to understand the information in front of her. She then widened her eyes disbelievingly at Athrun. "You wanted to put a complex defense system to a tree house?"

His cheeks reddened at her accusation. "It's not that complex, just a retina and finger scanner at the base of the stairs and a very important escape route that connected with the secret passage way under the Manor." Cagalli narrowed her eyes at him. "Okay, maybe I planned to install a few automatic artilleries as well for hostile parties."

Cagalli sighed at this. Ever since they visit the La Flagas last weeks, their 7 years old twins keep bugging their father to build them a tree house after Spencer Gladys, the La Flagas' adoptive son, and Stellar La Flaga, their 8 years old daughter, showed it to the twins. Stellar and Spencer had excitedly told Alex and Akira about how they help Mwu build it, and how fun the tree house are, making the twins instantly ran back to their father and ask him for a tree house with their almost-impossiblr-to-resist puppy eyes. Needless to say Athrun caved almost instantly and then spent most of his time designing the blue print for the tree house.

"I thought we are supposed to be building a tree house, not a mini fortress." Cagalli reminded him.

"I think those are necessary."

"For a fortress"

They stare at each other stubbornly for a while before Athrun exhaled tiredly, caving to her plea. "Okay, may be I get a little overboard."

"Maybe we can keep the escape route." She said, giving him a leverage.

"That will put my mind to ease."

"And no weapons where they can find them."

"Of course."

* * *

A/n: you think by now I've learned my lesson and not write this late at night, but it's obvious that wasn't the case. It's almost midnight right now in my country and I feel I experienced a more prominent difficulties in writing this than the previous two chapters.

By the way, if I haven't said no AU, I will certainly write a Gundam Build Fighter in this chapter. It's one of my favorite from Gundam series, the first season anyway. I've heard the second season is not that good, but I haven't watch it yet so I don't know.

Abyway, like always, enjoy :)


	7. Husky

Warning: Bordering on M-rated, meanings a bit of mature scene

* * *

His favorite activity in the morning is watching her sleep. For that reason only he didn't mind deliberately waking up an hour earlier than her. He didn't really know when it begin, the habit of watching her sleep curled in his arms, but the sight really reassure him, especially after waking up from a nightmare—a remnants of his days as a war veteran. To see her sleep so calmly, with her now shoulder-blade-length blonde hair sprawled across the pillow and the familiar weight of her naked arm against his waist, reassure him that it's just a bad dream and everything will be alright.

Smiling, Athrun playfully nuzzling her neck. He feels her squirm a little, a quiet moan escaping her lips. He then begin trailing open-mouthed kisses across her naked shoulder, giving an extra attention on the juncture between her neck and shoulder, earning yet another pleasurable sound from his now awake wife.

"Athrun—" Cagalli begin to said, but her sentence effectively cut off when she gasped as he nibbled on her ear shell, his hands already begin to mapping her body, just like what they did last night. She cupped his face on her hands, bringing their faces closer. She kissed his lips lightly, once, twice, before he got impatient and kissed her passionately. Their kiss deepened as she opened her lips, granting access to his tongue. He can hear her muffled moans as he sweep his tongue across the roof of her mouth slowly.

The lack of oxygen forcing them to break the kiss, their breaths ragged. As he stared into her eyes, he can see her clouded gaze, most likely mirroring his own, but there is also amusement too in them, as if she know something he doesn't.

"You are eager," Cagalli said teasingly, no doubt feeling his arousal poking against her stomach. "You forgot what day is it don't you?"

"Does it matter?" he asked, hovering above her. Now that the blanket wasn't covering her torso anymore, he can freely feast his eyes on her chest that was still heaving because of their kiss earlier. "We have time, anyway."

"Well, actually…" the words barely left her mouth when they heard two pairs of tiny steps steadily become louder and louder as the owners run closer to the master bedroom.

"MOMMY! DADDY! WAKEY WAKEY!" shouted their 5th years old twins from behind the door. Luckily, the door is locked, or else Akira and Alex will see something that probably scared them for life if they were older. Then again, if they were older, they wouldn't run excitedly into their parents' bedroom this early in the morning.

"MOMMY! DADDY!"

"Wait a minute, sweetie!" Cagalli said to the twins. Gently, she pushed her husband away from her. "We promised to bring them to the Academy, remember? They've been so excited about it for weeks I actually surprised they didn't come to wake her us earlier." She grabbed her discarded nightgown and slip it through her head before peck her shocked still husband in the cheek. "Go, I'll distract them while you deal with your…problem."

Athrun only grumbled in reply then walked into the bathroom leaving his amused wife to deal with their little demons.

"Morning, Aki, Alex." Cagalli greet her twin children with a kiss on their temple, making the boys giggled happily. "How is your sleep?"

"Mommy, is Mommy sick?" ask Akira, noticing that his mother sounds a little different than usual.

"Ah, well…" Cagalli reddened as she realized her voice is still a bit husky from earlier.

"Did Mommy caught a cold?" Inquired Alex.

"Ah, no, Mommy just…err…Mommy haven't drink water yet."

The twins nodded, accepting their mother's reasoning. Cagalli sighed in relief as she steered the twins to their own room, closing the master bedroom behind her.

* * *

A/n: Poor Athrun, lol. At first, this was the first chapter of one of my non-AU GS/D project that I haven't even write yet, but because for some reason (maybe because I didn't get enough sleep last night) I feel really drowsy that I can't even really see what I'm writing without really focusing my eyes I decided to use it instead. Unfortunately I can't even grab a nap even though I've been feeling sleepy since 10 a.m. because of one thing and another. Hopefully the chapter is fine and you guys like it. I'll be very happy if you give some pointers or critics so I can write better.

Anyway, enjoy :)


	8. Enchanted

Inspired by Gundam Seed ep. 24, War for Two (again)

* * *

He never really meet someone like her before in his life.

All the prominent female figures in his life, like his mother and Lacus, are a very demure, calm women. They spoke with smooth, soothing voice, and really did they need to raise their voice if ever at all. They, especially Lacus, also tended to say something that confused him to no ends, and he didn't really know if that was Lacus special quirk or just females in general. But at least with Lacus, he know what to expect.

(Or so he thought.)

The girl he met on the island is different. She is brass and sometimes bossy, honest to a fault and as blunt as Yzak. She is rough around the edge and yet, elegant at the same time. A bizarre mix of a princess and a guerilla fighter (not that he know it the first time he met her), and yet very alluring too.

He didn't know what to make of her.

He didn't even know that she was a girl until when he pinned her to the ground, one of his arms across the chest area and the other ready to strike, and then she shrieked loudly. Immediately, he registered what is the softness under the arm that hold her to the ground, and his cheeks burned red when he realized that his hand just sprawled across her breast.

She snarled indignantly, though for a completely different reason. "Of course I'm a girl! What's with you men!"

Hands and feet tied securely, he expect her to just lie down in the place he last left her while he tried to send distress signal to his team and shoot a beacon to the ocean. Instead, he found her almost drowned by the passing tide. Partly amused and partly exasperated by her antics and the way she tried to bossed him around even when she is not in the condition to do so, he helped the drenched girl to her feet.

And then suddenly, a tiny crab crawled out of the blonde girl's hair and fell into her vest. The scene looks so bizarre that it seems very comical for him. Without realizing, a smile appeared on his face before it's gradually widen into a full-blown laughter.

"What's so funny?" The unnamed girl look at him like he was crazy. Athrun can't blame her, but he can't help the absurdity of it all. "Have you never saw a crab before in PLANT?"

"No, it's just… forget it." Athrun didn't try to explain to her, instead he tried to control his laughter.

"You are weird." She decided before hopping away.

She stood in the middle of the rain, a wide smile in her face as she let the rain washed away the sand that stuck on her skin, not unlike a little child playing around in the rain. She then closed her eyes as her expression become somber, wild blonde hair now looks slightly wavy and longer than before. Somehow, she looks different.

She looks ethereal.

In that moment, Athrun didn't see the same blonde girl that snarled and snapped at him earlier. In that moment he feels as if he saw Athena, the Greek's goddess of war, shedding tears for the countless souls lost on war along with every drops of water raining around her.

In that moment, he is enchanted.

Swiftly, he cut the rope that bind her limbs, earning a questioning stare from her, but he wave it away saying that even then she can't do anything against him.

(Because she already did.)

"I think I saw a crab get into your shirt." He said, almost teasingly. That is until she grab the hem of her shirt and raise it high enough that he saw a part of her breast. He almost didn't notice that, yes, there is really a tiny crab under her shirt, and yes, she notice him staring, though her expression showed confusion rather than fury. Face completely red, Athrun hurriedly turn his head and walk away from her, and successfully tripped because of how distracted he was.

(Athrun didn't know if she is too kind or naïve, brave or reckless, wise or foolish, selfless or martyr. Then, years later, in the end he decided that she is just Cagalli and it's more than enough.)

* * *

A/n: I don't think this is what happen in the episode, but I tried to be as close to it as I can. Personally, rather than the goddess of victory, Nike or Victoria, Cagalli resembled Athena to me. Well, either way is fine, because I remember that in Athena's famous statue, the Athena Parthenos, she is depicted as holding Nike (goddess of Victory) in one hand and spear and Aegis on the other hand., oh and there is a snake too in there.

Hmm, maybe there is a reason why Aegis is my favorite amongst all the Gundam Athrun used to pilot after all.

Anyway, enjoy :)


	9. Frail

If there is one word that he never thought when describing Cagalli, it was frail.

She is anything, brave, honest, kind, beautiful, fiery, selfless, brash, reckless, strong, lovely—but never frail.

He remember the first time he met her, even with her hands and feet tied with a rope and almost drowning, she still have the strength to bark an order to him, ordering him to help her like she was in the position to do so, which she was not. Later, he also found that she is that reckless to throw a loaded gun on the ground, almost hitting her but end up hitting him instead when he save her. Stubbornly, she ask him to let her patch him up, because she insisted that it was her fault—not wrong, but if he know her as well as he know her now, he wouldn't be that unguarded as to fall asleep like that. (Then again if he know her as well as he did, their unplanned rendezvous in that inhabited island will become a different kind of _rendezvous_).

The second time he met Cagalli was when they both thought that he just killed a very important person for both of them, Kira. Kira was the other half of her soul, her blood-family, her twin brother, though at that time they didn't know that. In that moment, he remember vividly, she was anything but frail. Holding a gun against his head, she looks ready to kill, eyes breaming with unshed tears and fury, disappointment, because how come someone can deliberately kill a person that means so much to them. He was ready to die in her hands, because if that was his punishment for killing his own best-friend, Athrun will gladly embraced it. But she didn't kill him—she forgave him. She even give him her amulet to keep him safe. (Now he wondered if she is so readily to forgive him because deep down Cagalli can feel that her brother is still alive through some kind of twins connection between them.)

As long as he can remember, when her father sacrificed himself along with the country and her discovering that one of her closest friend is actually her twin brother she never knew she had was probably the closest to her being frail aside from _that time_. But it's not really true either. She is confused, sad, angry, overwhelmed, stressed, but not until she looks so frail. It was understandable in her situation if she then looks weak or gloomy. But Cagalli was so stubborn and strong that she didn't let it bother her for long. She even still had the time to comfort him when his own father, Patrick Zala, shot him on the shoulder and then coldly told his soldiers to capture him. The sheer gratitude and warm—or sometimes even scalding hot—feeling that he feels every time she near him made him impulsive and he hugged her tight.

He couldn't thank her enough.

Now, sitting beside her hospital bed, he hold her hand gently with his own, and softly kissing her knuckles one by one, he can feel his tears streaming down his face as gratitude, fondness, love, some guilt and much more love bunched up on his heart. A thin film of sweat coating her forehead, and her hold feels weak, but a very tender smile bloom on her face as their gaze locked and turn into their sleeping newborn in the crib next to her bed.

"Thank you, thank you," he whispered against her hand. "I'm really glad to have meet you, Cagalli." He said, quoting his own sentences years ago, a few moments before he kissed her for the first time. The gratitude in his voice didn't lessen from before, but there is a clear different because that time, he also unconsciously saying good bye to her, never thought he will make it out alive.

"Me too." She said with a clear hint of fatigue in her voice. She looks so frail that it reminds him of _that time._

_"There is something even I cannot forgive." He said coldly to her, the anger, betrayal, resentment, and jealousy overwhelming his feeling as he stare into her figure and her golden colored orbs he used to love so much—still do. There was a cold satisfaction in his heart seeing the hurt on her eyes, but there was also guilt. He shouldn't feels guilty, she deserve it didn't she? She hurt him so it's only fair if he hurt her back._

_But at that moment he never saw her look so frail. Still he walked away._

Athrun shallow his guilt remembering it, because this isn't the place for him to wallowing in his past mistakes. This was time for the present and future. For him, for Cagalli, and for their newborn children, Akira and Alexander.

* * *

A/n: glad this chapter is finally done. Anyway, if I have to rewrite the author note again because for some strange reason the document refused to save itself, I will...errr do something. Drastic. Maybe. Anyway, this chapter at first has a very different genre but I got stuck writing that one so I write this instead.

Hope you enjoy it :)


	10. Swing

"Aki, push me harder!"

"Okay, Mia." A giggle escape Euphemia 'Mia' Yamato's lips when her blue haired cousin push her swing harder, her soft pink hair and baby blue dress fluttered by the wind. Mia's violet eyes that she inherited from her father gleaming brightly with joy.

In the swing next to Mia, a blonde girl eyeing them with envy. Her so-called best friend supposed to push her in the swing, but instead he sat a few meters away from the swing under the shadow of a tree, a lion shaped robot on his lap, a screwdriver in one hand and some few other tools she cannot identify in the toolbox beside him. Alex frown in concentration as he do something she cannot really see because of the force of her swing.

"Alex! Come here and push me!" shouted Stellar La Flaga, trying to catch Alex's attention. The boy begrudgingly raise his head from his project. "We cannot lose against Mia and Akira!"

"You are far from losing, Star, trust me!"

"But I'm pushing the swing myself! Where is our team effort?"

Alex rolled his eyes at the older girl insistent. He didn't really understand what so different with just moving the swing herself. Didn't she also get the same result, or even better than his brother and cousin? "I didn't know this was a competition."

"It is! And we have minus 50 points for teamwork."

"Okay, then." The boy with wind-swiped dark blue hair then resuming his project on Simba, his lion-shaped robot.

"ALEX!"

By this time, Akira and Mia already stop their swing and watch amusedly as Stellar hopped down perfectly from her moving swing and walk furiously to the still-oblivious Alex, a sickly sweet smile on her face—perfectly copying her mother when her father do something to irk her.

"Run, Alex, run!" Akira shouted a warning to his brother, making the younger by 11 minutes boy raise his head only to widened his amber eyes once he saw the charging girl.

Soon, the four children ran around the very spacious garden of the Athha Manor, chasing each other with excited laughter and joyful giggles.

This peaceful scene brought a smile on the adults faces.

"I'm very glad that they were born on a peaceful world." Lacus' gentle smile turn into an amused one when she saw the girls successfully capture Alex while her other nephew looks hesitant whether to help his brother or not. At the end, the three other kids decided to pounce on Akira instead, earning a surprised sqeak from the boy.

Cagalli nod at her sister-in-law words. "This was what we fight in a war for."

"For a brighter future for the next generation." Said Athrun, grasping his wife's hand tightly on his own.

"For the future of humanity." Kira smile at his best friend.

"For freedom and justice." Mwu added half-serious, grinning widely at Kira and Athrun when he deliberately say their Gundams name. Murrue slap his arm for the joke, but there is a fond smile either on her face.

A shriek caught their attention and they turn their heads into the direction of the sound, only to find the 10 years old Spencer Gladys that just finished his summer homework, run and glom all the younger kids, joining the fun after the tedious works he did. His previously neat sandy-blond hair become messy in no time, courtesy of his sister handy works.

One is the son of Gilbert Durandal and Talia Gladys, one is the granddaughter of Al da Flaga, one is the granddaughter of Ulen Hibiki and Siegel Clyne, the two other are the grandsons of Patrick Zala and Uzumi Nara Athha. In another world, the five children may be will never play together so happily with each other, in that same world maybe they grew to hate each other or maybe some of them will never born at all. But in this world where they never need to know of war except for a part of history, where they can play with anyone without questioning whether their playmate is a natural, or coordinator, or a halfling, where the only thing they know is peace, the veterans swear that they will do anything in their power to keep this peaceful world as it is.

* * *

A/n: I swear this was the hardest one to write between all the prompt I've written so far, and I'm not even sleepy. I think have to do with the fact that I don't have any idea what direction it take and what's to write at all.

Should have know that I should just stick with asucaga wedding dance, but I just wanted to write a different thing and focus more on the next generation. huff. Anyway, yes, I take Mia's name from Euphemia li Britannia of code geass. Alex's hairstyle is like Akita Hyuga from a spin off of code geass, Akito the exiled, and Akira's hair is like Athrun but much shorter.

Anyway, as always, enjoy


	11. Pattern

Warning: a metion of mature scene.

* * *

Athrun rest his forehead into the crook of her neck as he tries to control his erratic breathing. Her hands fell limp on the bed sheet, his own arms on either side of her head, supporting his weight so he didn't crush her. Through a nearly nonexistent distance between their bodies, Athrun can feel her own irregular intake of breath, as her chest heaves for a much needed air.

All of their making love session always feels great, but this kind of session where they denying each other a climax and tease their significant other until what feels like the brink of their sanity before finally reaching a fulfilment that leave them barely able to move, is one of his favorite.

Smiling fondly, he begin to pressed light kisses on her shoulder before he finally raise his head to stare at Cagalli's drowsy amber eyes. Her cheek still tinted red from pleasure, and her lips looks thoroughly kissed.

"You are perfect."

Cagalli's hands raised to cupped his face, bringing it closer to her own. She swiped his hair aside and pressed a kiss to his sweaty forehead. "Sounds fake, but okay." She said jokingly.

Athrun rolled to his side and bringing his grinning wife closer to him, cuddling her. "Memes are so Anno Domini." He commented dryly.

"Maybe. But they are funny and tended to caught people of guard."

"And that's what you love to do isn't it?"

"Of course." Cheekily, Cagalli raised her head to kiss the tip of his nose, giggling merrily when he scrunch it up.

Sighing, he stroked her side slowly, making a soothing motion that soon made her blinked her eyes sleepily at him. Cagalli let out a tired yawn and snuggling closer to his side, head lied on his chest. Athrun watch her with warm emotion reflected clearly on his green eyes. He tuck the stray hair that covering her face away as she begin to close her eyes. Suddenly a random idea cross his mind.

His hands trailed a pattern on the skin of her back, a pattern too precise to be just some random movement that Cagalli sleepily asked him with her eyes still closed. "What did you just doodle on my skin?"

"Lately I've been reading about Norwegian myth and Norwegian ancient history," he begin, she hummed to indicate that she is still listening. "And I get interested in runes. I think it's amazing that such a simple symbol can carry such a meaning." He trace the same pattern on her skin. "This is uruz. It's mean strength of will."

"Hmm, it suited me."

"That's why I draw it first, because it's reminds me of you."

She caress his cheek gently. "Tell me more."

He draw a different pattern than before. This time it looks like if a Y have an extra line in them. He repeat the pattern until she have an idea what it looks like. "I don't know what it's called, but it's meant a protection from enemies and defense of which one loves. It represent the letter 'Z'"

"That sounds like you."

He smiled at this. "That's what I want to be for you."

"You already is." She reach for the Haumea stone that rested on his chest, and it reminds her of the day when she give it to him as a protection.

Apparently he thought the same. "It's similar with Haumea stone isn't it."

"It is." He draw another pattern, this time he draw it close to her heart.

"M?" she asked, because that's what it feels like to her.

"Close," Athrun agreed. "It's Ehwaz. And this is Dagaz. Ehwaz means trust, faith, and companionship."

"And dagaz?"

"Hope," he intertwined their fingers together. "and happiness."

* * *

A/n: I know this one is rather short and bordering to M-rated. again. But honestly I enjoyed writing this one more rather than the last chapter. Guess it means we can't force an idea.

Anyway, enjoy.


	12. Snow

On the trip back from the orphanage, Akira and Alex is suspiciously quiet. That's never happened before except when the twins too exhausted after playing all day that they fall asleep in the car. Not now, though. Akira and Alex were wide awake in their seat, fingers playing with the hem of their shirt, their expression somber. Simba, their robotic lion cub pet that Athrun made for them for their birthday last June, tilted it's head confusedly at his masters unusual behavior.

Cagalli and Athrun exchanged glance, as if urging each other to say something to their children. Cagalli cleared her throat and then half-turn her body to the back seat where the twins still sat silently. She opened her mouth to say something, but Akira beat her to it.

"Daddy, why we don't get snow in Orb?" ask Akira quietly.

Athrun raised his eyebrow at the unexpected question, but he explained it nonetheless. "Based on Köppen climate classification, one of the most widely used climate classification system, Orb is categorized as a tropical country, a country that have a tropical rainforest climate, to be exact. Because it's so close to the equator, Orb get a constant sunlight so the temperature is relatively hot throughout the year."

To Cagalli's surprised, the twins nodded their head in understanding and didn't look completely lost at all. The only reason she understand what her husband was saying was because her vague memories of her tutors drilling it to her head back then in her childhood. Then again, what did she expect, they are Athrun's sons after all.

"Thank you, Daddy." They said in complete harmony. The curious thing though, the frown in their face didn't lessen. Cagalli become more confused with her children deflated expression. She was sure, though, that it didn't really have anything to do with the climate.

"Why do you ask that, sweetie?"

Akira play with the sleeve of his jacket, a habit that he did when he is agitated. "Ummm… we were playing superheroes with Takkun, Sofia, Mira, and Jun, and then we got tired so we sit in the veranda, and then Jun asked us about Scandinavia."

Just like every year, their family always go to the kingdom of Scandinavia to visited the king. The elderly king is the best friend of Harumi Sora Athha, Cagalli's grandfather, and always treat her as one of his own grandchildren. It needless to say that he got charmed by the then one year old twins, and spoiled them like they were his own.

"So we told them about Grandpa Eric." Alex continue the story on his brother place. "And we told them about how fun it was to playing in the snow. And then…"

"And then?"

"Jun asked us what is snow." The twin looks genuinely upset at this. "We feel bad because we can enjoy the snow when they even didn't understand what it is."

"Did they got upset?" asked Athrun.

"No, but—"

"they got hopeful and asked Aunt Murrue when the snow will fall on Orb."

"Mira and Takkun looks very disappointed when she told them it never snowed in Orb."

"We feels bad because of that." They then turn to their parents with wide amber eyes pleading to their parents. "When we go to December city can they join us along, Mommy, Daddy?"

"Well, I don't think it's a bad idea, honey. Maybe we can do that next month." Cagalli smiled fondly at her boys and proud that they cared with their friends and wanted to share their happiness to them.

Athrun looks thoughtful at that. "I think we didn't need to wait until next month."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I can try to replicate the colonies artificial weather system and modify it so it will affect a smaller area and make a snow fall in the orphanage yard, but I think I'll need Mrs. Simmons assistance to complete it within the week. Theoretically, it's possible though I think it will be better if you didn't tell your friends about it."

If not for the fact that they were strapped in their seats or that they were in a vehicle, the twins must have hugged their father joyfully. "Thank you, Daddy, you are the bestest Daddy in the world!"

Athrun looks like he wanted to tell the twins that 'bestest' is not a correct word, but a nudge from Cagalli make him close his mouth and sighed. "You're welcome." He said instead.

* * *

A/n: I took all the climates things from wikipedia and from my geography lesson when I was in middle school, so it's a bit hazy and hopefully I didn't get it wrong.

Anyway, as always, enjoy.


	13. Dragon

"Athrun, please, you have to let me out! If I so much as looking at one more page of these goddamned papers, I will set it on fire!"

It's not that Athrun can't sympathize with Cagalli, he really did see that Cagalli need a break from the hill of paperwork on her table (it used to be a mountain of paperwork), but Kisaka said to him that she had to at least finished the more urgent and important paperwork at least today. Thankfully that pile is not as high as the other piles, and Cagalli actually had finished three-quarters of it. "Cagalli—"

"Please, I will do anything to have a break from that monstrosity! Just 15 minutes is okay! I will even do something extra special tonight!" She pleaded again, face completely red from her own proposal. As expected, Athrun's face is a nice shade of red too. He cleared his throat twice before he opened his mouth. "You really should have let me finished my sentence. I'm going to say okay back then but since you so nicely offered ed like that, I will also take you on your offer."

"Perfert." She said jokingly. She, though, kissed him gratefully in the lips. "What did you wanted me to do?"

"Hmm, I wanted you to tell me something that you never told other people before."

Cagalli frowned her face at her boyfriend's inquiry. She had to think hard about this because she is a very vocal person and didn't really have a secret. Okay, she did has some secrets, but they are either not her own, or something she didn't want to remember ever happening. For example, how she used to had a tiny little crush, the harmless one that's leaning more to adoration and sisterly affection (no, she is not in denial), to her twin brother, Kira Yamato before she met Athrun. After she met him, all troublesome things happened that she didn't had the time to thinks about romance, and then she found a heavily injured Athrun when they tried to find Kira. And then the rest is history.

There is a few reason why she didn't wanted to tell Athrun about it. First, it's embarrassing to mistook a strong sibling affection as a crush. Second, Athrun is the type of person to over thinking things, probably because he likes to think about anything and everything. Thirdly, Cagalli suspected that Miriallia suspected that she used to had a crush on Kira, so technically someone knows about it.

So yeah, it's out.

And there is no way she will tell Athrun about Yuna Imbecile Seiran. Ugh, even Cagalli most of the time blessedly forgotten that he even existed. She hoped that clown stay in Paris and get flattened by a fallen mobile suit or something so she didn't has to deal with him ever again.

So, yes, this one is definitely out too.

After thinking some more minutes Cagalli finally remember something from her childhood. "I used to get disappointed with Evidence-01."

Athrun stare at her like she was kidding him. "Oh, you are serious." He finally realized. "Why?"

"You know, when I was a kid, my tutor teach me about Evidence-01. At first I don't really know what it is, but since it made such a big impact in the history, I thought it will be something cool like a winged horse—"

"A Pegasi, you mean," said Athrun, saying the correct term.

"—that or something cooler, like a fire breathing dragon."

"And then you find out that it was a winged whale."

Cagalli nodded at him. "I refused to attend my lesson for three days after that until Kisaka literally dragged me kicking and screaming to the study room."

Athrun can't stop his incredulous expression hearing it. "You throw a tantrum because you find out that it was a winged whale rather than horse?"

"And fire breathing dragon."

"Still." Then again Athrun can actually imagine that happening. A little Cagalli with a cute dress pouting at her text book when it showed a picture of the fossil of winged whale rather than her 'cooler' mythological animals.

"It's just so underwhelming, you know! Pegasi is cool because horses are generally handsome and powerful animal, and a dragon is a dragon, no question asked. But winged whale? It's just… I don't know, sad?"

Athrun didn't really understand what's so upsetting about a winged whale, even though he has to admit that a fire breathing dragon is definitely a league on it's own. He then steal a glance at the clock. "Cagalli, your 15 minutes is up."

"What? No way! I'm just completing your condition! That's cheating!"

"Okay then 15 more minutes."

* * *

A/n: it's just me or they seems more ooc in this chapter? Hmm, anyway I'm so sleepy because of my meds (why the hell a cold medicine always makes you sleepy?) and barely can keep my eyes open. So I'll apologize for the grammatical errors and typos you founf.

Enjoy


	14. Ash

Athrun stood nervously in front of the big mahogany double door of her office. Even though her secretary, Damian Lynn, already gave him the permission to enter her office, he still stood silently in front of the door, hand repeatedly raising and falling to his side, unable to summon the courage to knock at her door.

Their exchange a week ago in the Award Ceremony still fresh on his mind.

_"The next Agenda is medal awarding by Chief Representative and Supreme Commander Cagalli Yula Athha to Military and Non-Military personnel for their service in the second Bloody Valentine War." The MC announced to the whole stadium. When one by one the awardees come up to the podium to receive their medallion, the cameras greedily snapping their pictures and filming the whole process._

_The blinding white light of the cameras ambush him from many angles as he walk purposefully into the middle of the podium, but Athrun can barely comprehend it. His attention solely on the blonde woman in her white Supreme Commander Uniform. Goddess of Victory, some called her, Princess of Peace, the other named her. But for Athrun she will always be Cagalli._

_"… for his superior or exceptionally meritorious service, General Lucas Kim will be awarded the Defense Superior Service Medal."_

_His heart beating faster as Cagalli walk closer and closer to him._

_"…will be awarded the Silver Star Medal."_

_What will she do? Will she say something to him?_

_And then suddenly she stood in front of him. Athrun can see the faint present of dark circles under the smartly applied make up, the evidence of her sleepless night trying to rebuild Orb for the second time. Her face impassive, belying her thought perfectly._

_"For his gallantry and intrepidity at risk of life above and beyond the call of duty, Admiral Athrun Zala will be awarded the Medal of Honor." As Cagalli pinned the medal on his uniform, Athrun can feel the familiar spark he felt every time they touched when her soft hands lightly brushed against his clothed chest. And he know she feels it too as her hands noticeably jerked away from him._

_"Congratulation Admiral Zala." Her eyes not meeting him as they saluted each other, and he can only watched silently as she walked away from him. He wanted to talk to her but he know this was neither the right time nor the right place to do it. Not with so many camera recording the event._

_When the ceremony has ended, Athrun can't find her anywhere. She had long gone by then_.

The second war had ravaged them and leave their relationship crumbled like a pile of ashes. Whatever the result of this talk with her, deeply in his heart he know that he wanted to salvage what they had and build something stronger, sturdier, above that pile of ashes.

_"As long as we have the same dream_…"

He clutch the Haumea Stone he wears beneath his clothes, close to his heart, for good luck. Slowly, he take a deep breath and exhale as once again his hand raised to knock the door.

"Enter." She said loudly from within the room.

Athrun pushed open the double door of Cagalli's office.

His battle has just begin and he will emerge victorious. He will do anything to make it happen.

* * *

A/n: About the awarding ceremony part, I cannot say it's accurate because I only watched it for about 5 minutes on tv before I focused back on my read. It was the Military anniversary, I think? My grandfather watched it from the beginning till the end. I just cannot focused that long. If I remember correctly, only the distinguished and high-rank personnel get awarded personally by the president. I could be wrong though, in fact there is a pretty high chance that I am wrong, especially because the only rank I recognize are Captain and General. Funny how I know and remembered the english name of it but didn't recognize the rank in my own language. The medallion and awards I took from a Wikipedia article "Awards and decorations of the United States Armed Forces",

This chapter is also inspired by "Ashes" from Celine Dion.

As always, enjoy.


	15. Overgrown

"Mey, you couldn't be serious!" Pastel blue colored eyebrows frown deeply in her direction as though she was crazy. As her gaze fell on the tastefully decorated thick envelope in her hands, she wondered if Alec is right after all.

Maybe she shouldn't come?

Meyrin's eyes then meet with the male disbelieving eyes—and without a hind of mocking in them too, to her surprise—and she feels her resolve strengthen. "I need to do this, for my self."

"For what? Getting humiliated when you bawling your eyes out in a royal wedding because you have a crush on the groom?" Alec Lynch clenched his teeth at the stubborn glint in her eyes. Alec know everything about the read-headed girl in front of him—know what her favorite color, what makes her annoyed, know how she always feels inferior to her older sister, know that she was a veteran and that her first crush is Athrun Zala—even though he know very little about himself. The name Alec Lynch even didn't sounds right in his own ears, but that was the name his new family—people nice enough to take up a heavily wounded kid with no memories they found floating in the sea—gave him. All his life all he want is to find the brother and sister he know he had, but now what he wanted the most was for Meyrin to realize how foolish she is.

"Alec, I've long since overgrown them. Trust me."

In away Meyrin just wanted to really put her childhood—for she really was a child back then—to rest, because over the years there is still part of her that wonder about what could have be (or what could have never be, as she always remind herself) between her and Athrun. She never really dwell on that kind of thought for long, for it just a fanciful thought. But she couldn't bring herself to stop that habit.

Maybe she is a masochist after all.

But she has to do this! If not for her own sake, then for the man that have become one of her precious friend. What kind of friend she is if she didn't attend her own friend's wedding?

"A very good friend." Alec's mocking answer is what she get. Meyrin know that the light-haired male is getting frustrated with her, a mighty achievement as he was the one that always made her frustrated, but she also know from how his eyes soften slightly when they met her own eyes that Alec begin to relent to her whim. "Fine! Embarrass yourself all you like!"

Before she can say her gratitude, the pastel blue-haired boy scoffed and turn his head to the side. "I will join you there! Just because I feel like recording how pathetic you will look and prove how right I am." Alec said, words harsh but a very apparent blush present on his cheeks.

_I care for you, I'll be there with you,_ is what his seemingly heartless words implied.

She is glad to have Alec on her life.

* * *

"Congratulation, Athrun, Lady Cagalli for the wedding! I'm really happy for you two!" Meyrin said, pleasantly surprise when she really meant every words she uttered. There is no trace of bitterness, or longing, or jealousy in her person. She really do happy for them. Alec, who tailed her to greet the newly-wed—with a great amount of taunting and mocking remarks from him—seems as surprise as she did. The only different is he had no decency to mask his surprise, even in front of two most important person in Orb who he never met before.

They thanked her and the three of them talking pleasantly, Alec stood beside her, looking uninterested but still he stay near her. The only time he joint the conversation is to throw a teasing remark at Meyrin.

Looking at the pretty boy beside her, Meyrin know that this was a part of their new beginning.

* * *

A/n: I think everyone here know who Alec Lynch really is, but for who don't,, he is Auel Neider. It seems like a stretch making him survive like that, but hey, If Mu can survive after getting hit by Lohengrin strike on the cockpit in space, then Auel have a chance on making it out alive. Yes, I'm biased. But you can't blame me, he is the first male character I noticed when watching Destiny (because for some reason I get confused and watched a few episodes of Destiny before I realize it was a sequel), and the second male chara is Rey Za Burrel and his shiny beautiful blonde hair. And of couse there is Yzak, my GS/D best boy.

I didn't hate Meyrin, I totally understand how she will developed a crush on Athrun, something many people will experience in her shoes. Heck, may be I will try to make a move to, except I will try to woo Cagalli rather than Athrun.

Anyway this was a hard chapter to write because I can't come up with anything for hours. Still, enjoy.


	16. Legend

Rey wanted to life.

For the first time since maybe forever, Rey wanted to live his own life as Rey. Not as the new Le Creuset, more than just a pilot of Legend. Rey wanted to make choices as Rey, as his own person. It doesn't matter if his existence is a mistake, right? Rey has a right to life, to laugh, to joke around with Luna and Shinn just like their academy day (or Luna and Shinn joke around and he stood there as their self-appointed baby-sitter, so they didn't get into too much trouble). He wanted to lie in the grass, watching the sky and did not had to think about grand-scheme for the greater good of the humanity (humanity scorn and despise him anyway).

That's why when Talia, someone Rey considered as a mother, beckoning him to her, in a way welcoming him and accepting him even after he shot Gilbert, the love of her life, his father in all but name (Rey can feels his stomach churn at the reminder, how could he do that to Gil—but it has to be done, it was his own independence choice), he faltered. He wanted to be with them, his family, but Rey also wanted to life.

And Talia seems to understand Rey better than Rey himself. She nodded. "Rey, it's okay to want to life. Life however you wanted. Life a fulfilled life. Protect your brother. Be happy, We will wait for you there."

Tears streaming down his face and guilt gnawing his heart, he run to safety with Kira Yamato and Athrun Zala.

* * *

"So, Rey, what do you want to do now?" Ask Shinn when they sat together in the beach, looking at the dark water of the sea that reflected the night sky above them. Luna and Meyrin were helping Lacus and Mrs. Yamato at the orphanage, while Kira and Athrun were decorating the living room for one of the orphan birthday. Because Rey and Shinn already running an errand earlier, they are free to do as they please. Rey actually suspected that Athrun wanted him to talk to Shinn in hope Shinn will help Rey because Athrun actually ask the same thing to him this morning.

"I…" Rey faltered, "I don't know."

Shinn shot a grin at him, with a surprise, Rey found his grin to be more carefree and even though his eyes still look shadowed, it reflected a mirth in them. "This is the first time I heard you don't know what to do. You always know what to do. Luna and I are the one that lose our shits for something or the other, but you always know what we have to do and safe our asses multiple times in the Academy."

"Those days were so simple."

Shinn snorted. "Of course you will say that, you are not the one that's get disciplinary punishment once a week."

"That's your own fault." Rey stated matter of factly.

"I'm glad you are alive." Shinn stated, seemingly out of nowhere. "I'm not really great at saying this, but you deserve to live your own life. It's okay to feel lost, for you have a lifetime to find the way. It's okay that you didn't know what you like, what your favorite things are, because you can figure it out. It was part of living."

"That is deep."

Shinn scratched his hair sheepishly. "I got that from the TED talk."

"I see." Rey nodded, now feeling better than before, he didn't even realize the weight of his problem until it's gone. "Thank you, Shinn."

"Nah, it's okay."

They head back to the orphanage to found the Orb Princess walking to the same direction as them, a box of a fairly big cake on her arms. She seems to be arguing with one of Orb soldier, a big burly man with dark skin and a stern face. The Princess appear to be winning her argument as she throw a wide smile at the man, and his expression exasperated.

"Ugh, of course she will be here." Shinn complained even though his words lacked any real bite. Rey blinked his eyes a few times. Is it him or she looks more dazzling, more shiny? This is very curious.

"She looks more fire-like." Rey stated his observation.

"You did not just say that!"

Rey tilted his head in confusion. "Did I say something wrong?"

Shinn gapped at him. "You sounds like you have a crush on her! And here I thought you have a better taste." They saw as Athrun come out of the door and helped the Princess with the cake. Even though it looks like she wanted to protest, she finally relent and say something they didn't quite hear, but their faces are red. "Well, it's hopeless anyway."

"I did not have a crush on her."

"So you say."

"I'm serious."

"I believe you."

* * *

A/n: No, he didn't had a crush on her. In my mind, Rey just observe how different she look compared to that time in Minerva. Anyway, the first thing I think when I saw what today prompt is, is Rey. Because of his gundam. And I think Rey deserved a redemption arc. He spent the majority of Destiny become someone's tools, whether it's Le Creuset or Durandall. He finally do the right thing though. I think I'm just mixed up grumpy Shinn with Normal teenager Shinn here. Hmm.

Anyway, enjoy


	17. Wild

Akira and Alex skipping joyfully while holding hands with each other. The twins sing 'The Old MacDonald had a Farm' song together. "Old MacDonald had a farm, E-I-E-I-O!" they sing loudly until the song ended.

"Birdy says birdy!" Alex sang, completely random and off-rhythm. It was apparent that the younger of the twins inherited Athrun's musical talent, or lack of thereof. Even though Aki can sing better than his brother (he even can sing better than Mia, who despite looks almost exactly like her mother, didn't quite inherited the natural singing talent of the Songstress. She excelled in playing many instruments though), Aki decided to join his brother in his off-tune singing.

"Haro says Haro!"

"And Simba says rawr!" they finished of happily. Simba, their robotic pet, who run beside them roaring in agreement at their song. The twins then simultaneously turn to their parents who walked behind them leisurely, the two five years old stopped their steps to wait for them. "Daddy, why Simba didn't say Simba?"

"Raooh?" Simba inquired too.

"Do you want him to?" asked Cagalli, curious. It will be very weird if the robotic lion pup says his name multiple times rather than a cutesy imitation of a lion's sound, almost as weird as those Black Haros Athrun invented to aid in the defense system. Their voice is a deep stoic artificial sound, unlike the high-pitched voice of the original Haros. She didn't know which one is the most unnerving.

"No, Mommy."

"We are just curious."

"So, what did you say Daddy?" Cagalli said teasingly to her husband, trying to match her sons expression, though she looks too amused to be able to copy it perfectly.

"Aki and Alex are the one that named him, remember? I just wanted it to at least match the voice of the actual animal so Aki and Alex can learn too." The twins nodded their heads in understanding before they started to walking and singing again, this time using the period table as the lyrics.

A Park Ranger named Yu Torahiko saluted when he encountered them, and what seemed to be a wounded parrot on his hands. Akira and Alex seem fascinated with both the ranger and the parrot. They then proceeded to overwhelmed the Ranger with what looks like hundreds of question.

"Did you ever see a bear?"

"Did you ever eat with a bear?"

"Did you have a cool tree house where you can see all of the park from up there?"

While their children are distracted, Athrun then turned to his wife who decided to use a nearby tree husks as a chair. "This was an excellent idea to go picnic in the National Park. They are playing and learning new things at the same time."

Cagalli hummed in agreement. "They need to know about nature and wilderness in a safe way. And learn to care about endangered species, after all human are not the only one who live in Orb."

"You are right." He then look around at the scenery around them. In one of the trees, a family of squirrel jumped from one branch to another. "They didn't really have a conservation National Park like this back in the PLANT."

"Because it's unneeded?"

"Yes." There wasn't any points in bringing endangered species or non-livestock animals to a space colony, and It may also stressed out the animals and lead to their inability to procreate or worse, death.

"Thought so."

"Hm?" Athrun stare at his wife with a curiosity in his eyes. He is sure that her 'thought so' didn't really have anything to do with their previous conversation.

"Remember when we first met? You were too amused by a crab to be normal. Now I understand you never saw a crab in the wilderness before."

Athrun now smile amusedly at his wife. "It's not the crab I was amused with."

"Then?"

"It's a secret."

Cagalli frowned at her husband. From the stubborn expression on her face, one can see that she didn't plan to let the topic drop.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Aki and Alex run excitedly to their parents, leaving the now a bit worse for wear Park Ranger alone. "Mommy! Daddy!"

Akira hug his mother, while Alex hug his father. Both of the twins tilted their heads up to look at their parents, amber eyes wide and glassy. It was apparent that they want to ask something from their parents. "Mommy, Daddy, can we help to return baby squirrel to his mommy and daddy, please?"

"Please! Mr. Ranger Yu will help us, so Daddy and Mommy didn't need to worry."

"Can we? Can we?"

Athrun and Cagalli exchanged an amused glance. "Sure, Honey, go ahead."

* * *

A/n: I know I supposed to upload this yesterday, or at least before 11.59 p.m. last night but I didn't have an internet connection and only get one just now. So... yeah. Anyway in some countries it's not 11.59 yet, so this still count as 16 oOctober? Right?

Anyway, enjoy.


	18. Ornament

Euphemia 'Mia' Yamato peered hesitantly around the hallway, her sleeveless cyan colored summer dress touch the floor as she squatted down close to the wall so she can hide behind it's shadow. She listened closely to any foot steps as she tried to stealthily walked down the hallway, trying to reach the main pillar in the living room without being caught.

Two days ago, Alex, Akira, and Stellar along with Aunty Cagalli and Uncle Athrun come visit her home in Aprilius-2 to stay for a week. Originally, Aunty Cagalli come because she had business with Mama 's council, and Uncle Athrun also come for Military matter along with Uncle Mwu. Aki, Alex, and Stellar just come along because they missed Mia. The four of them then decided to play hide-and-seek just now, Aki become 'It'. Alex get captured early because he is too fascinated with Papa's AI side project that Papa showed to Uncle Athrun and forgot to hide. Alex throw a tantrum for a while before he decided to help Aki to find both Stellar and Mia.

Mia took cautious steps across the hallway. She even took a reroute to her room to get her fluffy puppy-shaped flip flop so Mia can walk noiselessly and make it harder for the twins to find her. Mia almost made it too the end of the hallway when suddenly she heard some noise. Panicked, Mia just stood frozen at her place while she close her eyes tightly, hoping it wasn't Aki or Alex.

It sounds closer and closer to her, until it stop in front of her.

"Mia! Mia!" come the familiar high-pitched sounds of a Haro and Mia opened her eyes.

It was Mama's Mr. Pink!

Mia pouted at the energetic Haro. "Bad Mr. Pink!" She scolded the little robot.

Mr. Pink jumped in the place. "I won't forgive you!" it screeched before angrily hopping away from Mia. Mia almost feels bad to Mr. Pink. Mr. Pink just wanted to play with Mia, but Mia got angry instead. She promised herself that she will apologize to Mr. Pink later.

"Aki! I think I heard a Haro say 'Mia' from that corridor!"

Mia widened her eyes at that. Alex just around the corner! Panickly she scanning her surrounding to find a temporary hiding place, at least until the twins passed the hall way. Unfortunately, Mia can't find a decent hiding place.

"Really? Then let's check it out!"

Mia glanced behind her adnd find that she was in front of Mama's walk in closet that contain the clothes and accessories from Mama's pop idol time. Without really thinking, Mia turned the handle and find it unlocked. Quickly, Mia hide inside the closet and carefully close it behind her.

The room is dark, but after a minute, Mia's eyes adapted to the lack of light and at least she can walk around without stumbling at something. Even though it was supposed to be an unused room, it feels clean and the air didn't feels stale at all. It seems different than the dusty and stale attict, even though Papa must have come to the attic once a month to find something he lose.

A box in the table caught Mia's attention. Curiously, Mia then turn on the lamp and then walked closer to the the table. She picked the box to examined it closely. The box is not large enough nor it is heavy enough to be a shoes box. In fact, it was very light!

There seems to be an initial in the lid in purple color against the box's baby pink color.

'M.C.' it read.

'_MC? Mia Clyne-Yamato?_' Thought Mia, but she cannot found the 'Y' letter in the lid. '_Did Mama forgot to write the Y_?'

Now more curious, Mia opened the box to find a star shaped hair ornament in it. It was pretty, but it looks different than the hair ornaments and hairclips Mama likes to wear. Under the hair ornament, Mia found a photograph. It was of a girl with long black hair and a big windmill in the background. The girl is not pretty, unlike Mama and Aunty Cagalli. In fact, she looks plain. But there is a gentleness in her face, and she looks kind.

Mia flipped the photograph to find any kind of clue of who the girl is.

'Meer Campbell' scripted in the back in Mama's curvy handwriting. The name fit the initial in the box's lid.

"I thought Mia is playing hide-and-seek with Aki, Alex and Stellar?" Mama's soothing voice greet her. Mia instinctively hid the photograph and the star-shaped hairpin behind her, but she realized Mama must had seen her with it.

"Mia is hiding." Mia said to Mama. Thankfully, mama didn't looks upset that Mia enter the room without her permission. Mama sit in the sofa and bring Mia to her lap. "Mama, who is Meer Campbell?" said Mia while she showed Mama the hairpin and photograph.

Mama's expression turn solemn. "Meer is someone that Mama failed to save." Mama stare at the photograph sadly. "Meer is someone that wanted to help keep the peace in the PLANTs even if she had to be another person. Not many people remember her, and even fewer people understand her sacrifice for the PLANTs." Mia erase the tears in Mama's face with her little hand.

"Then Mia will also remember Miss Meer." Mia promised Mama.

Mama smiled thankfully at Mia and kissed her head fondly. "I'm sure she will love that."

* * *

A/n: It's the longest chapter and it's not even Asucaga centered fic. But no matter, I also love KL even not as much as asucaga. This chapter is as you can see, Yamato family centered aven though we have Aki and Alex as a cameo. I hope Lacus did sounds like Lacus.

Anyway, enjoy.


	19. Misfit

Cagalli is a misfit most of the time in her life.

Since Cagalli was a little girl, she is already so different than her 'playmates'. Though she wore the same pretty dresses (not willingly, even when she was a small girl), the same cute-elaborate hairstyle, the same upbringing with the other little ladies, young Cagalli can't seems to blend perfectly. She was too daring (_a lady shouldn't act that way_), too vocal (_a lady should be seen but not heard_), too fierce (_a lady should be gentle and delicate_) to fit with the other little girl.

Cagalli remember when then she was 10 and Yuna Seiran was 14, the teenager tried to demean Cagalli by talk her down and bad mouthing her father, calling him 'too weak and soft to rule Orb' and 'how he can rule Orb way better than the stubborn fool'. Cagalli can ignore a scorn against herself, because really, she know she was not the most easy child around, especially judging from the exasperated expression on the 19 years old Ledonir Kisaka, her new bodyguard. But someone bad mouthing her father? That was inexcusable!

'_Take that back_!' she said through gritted teeth. Because Unato Ema Seiran was her father's friend and Cagalli didn't want to make her father upset, Cagalli gave the older boy a chance to take his words back, but with an ugly sneer he said, '_What are you gonna do? You can't do anything to me. You are just a stupid little girl.'_

She kicked and punched him, and the weak, whiny boy just screaming for help, can't even retaliate and just wailing and crying. After that, Unato Seiran sent his son to France. Cagalli get a stern lecture and punishment from her father, and Kisaka too. Her bodyguard pat her head after they exit her father's study, secretly pleased that she can stand for herself. Cagalli grinned widely.

It was worth it.

When she was 16, the war get worst to the point that her father's council discussing about a way to defend Orb, and what to do in the worst case scenario, the Sahakus being the most vocal about it. A few months later, she heard about how the Morgenroete was helping the Atlantic Federation build a tide-changing weapons. Cagalli confront her father about it, but he never gave her a direct answer, to the point that it made her frustrated and angry at her father. She cut her then long, beautiful blonde hair into an unruly cut as a sign of deviant, and sneak away to Heliopolis to confirm it herself.

And then there was the first two years of her trying to rule Orb. She just lost her father, found a twin brother she never know she had, get an enemy-turned boyfriend and a few new friends along the course of the first Bloody Valentine war, and then shoved into the position of Chief Representative. The council was like a culture shock to the war veteran Cagalli. Unlike when she just accompanying her father in his meeting, far and few in between, there was nothing, no one to shield her here. In the council, she was alone. She was young, inexperienced, and brazen, a misfit in the middle of experienced politician. She was feeling inadequate about herself, unsure that she can be as a great leader as her father. And that was her own downfall. That was what made her so easy to manipulated by the Seirans.

She is not Uzumi Nara Athha, just like Athrun is not Patrick Zala. She is Cagalli Yula Athha, she is her own person. The second war force her to be more mature, be it as a woman or as a leader, and even as a politician. The shoes that was way too big for her now starting to fit, and maybe someday she will outgrow the shoes.

But for now, as she stared gently, lovingly at the sleeping Akira in her arms, and the fussing Alex in Athrun's arms, she will try her best to fit into the role of a mother to her newborn twin sons.

* * *

A/n: i... have no excuse. It's true that I feel unwell yesterday, but even when I'm under the influence of a cold medicine I still write something. Honestly I'm surprised I get this far without slipping.

There are a few Disney reference on this chapter, the part about how to be a lady (princess) from Princess Jasmine scene from Aladdin, and then the hair cutting part that I take from Mulan. I love bad-ass princesses. They taught little girls that you don't need a prince to save you, and taught little boys that girls are not weak and certainly can be awesome too. The point is strong women are awesome.

The hair cutting part is also inspired because I think it's very weird that they can't recognize Cagalli, the princess of their homeland and the future ruler. So I think there have to be something that made them think she was not the princess, like if she had a hair cut or something.

Anyway, enjoy.


	20. Sling

"MOMMY! DADDY!" A loud scream was heard from the direction of the garden. The panicked shout was accompanied by a whimper as the background. "MOMMY! DADDY! HELP!"

Hearing the panicked cry of the young master of the house, most of the house staff, including Sullivan the head butler, immediately come to the garden, followed by a worried Lady Cagalli and Master Athrun who just come home from work. It wasn't hard to find both of the Young Masters, as Young Master Alex still shouting for help. Both of the Young Masters were sitting underneath the big mango tree, Master Alex seems torn between running for help or stay by his brother's side. Sullivan can see the relieved look on the Young Master face when he saw the help was coming. Master Akira on the other hand is crying and whimpering softly, the gentle boy even still look gentle and proper while he clutch his right arm close to his chest, face wet with tears and snot coming out of his nose.

"Aki, are you okay, sweetie?" Ask Lady Cagalli while Master Athrun kneeling beside his son to look at Aki's apparently injured arm. Sniveling, Master Aki shook his head. As a well-prepared butler, Sullivan immediately fish a handkerchief from his breast pocket and hand it to Lady Cagalli so she can wipe her son's tears.

"Mommy! Aki just fall from the tree!" Master Alex supplied helpfully. Sullivan, and all of the adults sighed when they heard this. Both of the young masters have been forbidden to climb a tree without supervision, yet it was obvious that they ignore the warning.

"What did I say about climbing a tree without adult's supervision?"

"Not to do it," mumbled Master Alex. "But, Daddy, we can do it! It was easy as pie! We just unlucky today.

Lady Cagalli narrowed her eyes at both of young masters. "Why did I have a feeling that this was not the first time you two break this rule?!"

The young masters look ashamed at this, Young Master Aki then winced as Master Athrun examined the wounded arm, tears welling up again but otherwise he stay silent. The arm is swelling and looks bruised.

"I think it's broken, but we need to go to hospital to be certain," announced Master Athrun. Sullivan then ask one of the maid, Mary, to fetch ice pack to reduce the swelling while he himself went to search for a sling and Master Aki's blanket. Both Lady Cagalli and Master Athrun stay with the young masters. For now they look too worried, but after the shock has settled, Sullivan know there will be quite a storm in the household.

Albert Sullivan didn't know if he should smile fondly or be exasperated at how alike the young masters were with young Lady Cagalli. Sometimes, Sullivan and Myrna talk about how they were too old for this, for they already serve the manor since Lady Cagalli's childhood, but really they wouldn't want it any other way.

* * *

A/n: honestly, this is the hardest prompt ever. Like i literally have no idea, none come to my mind when it comes to this prompt. Even if i have an idea, it didn't feel right. this is also the shortest chapter with only 501 words in total. I really should try harder to catch up with the prompt list.

Anyway, enjoy


	21. Tread

It was like treading on a thin ice, this new relationship with her, he thought as her hand jerk away from his when he tried to grab it. Her eyes widened at her body almost instinctive reaction against his, even as her hand lingered a second longer. She offered him a shaky smile, guilt apparent in her golden-like eyes.

'It's okay' he reassured her, trying to mask his disappointment. She used to respond so readily to him, to his advances. From act so simple as squeezing his hands reassuringly or rosy lips bruised by his kisses parted to gasped out his name. 'We have all the time in the world to figure things out between us again.'

Baby step, he reminded himself, baby steps.

* * *

When he first come back to her from the second war she kissed him so sweetly when they were out from prying eyes, tears brimming in her eyes, in his eyes. 'I'm back,' he whispered against her lips before he nibble on her lower lips and proceeded to kiss her passionately, her 'welcome back' swallowed by their longing touches.

After that, they talk for the longest time, exhausted beyond believe by separation, anxiety, heartbreak, they sat on the couch of his new office, her head lied against his shoulder. They talk about what happened, why they hurt each other (why he hurt her intentionally), about their future.

"I should have bee stronger, smarter. That way I don't have to almost marrying him for Orb's sake. That way I won't have to hurt you." Had they know they had an ally in the Sahaku family, things will play out differently. But Cagalli was just a newbie in political world back then, tried to tackle her new job with the same hard-headedness as fighting in the first war, and the Seirans had manipulated her so easily knowing that.

"It's not your fault," he assured her, "I know it, always have been. I'm just… bitter. Jealous. Angry." Athrun took a breath to calm himself. "I'm sorry too, for leaving you to deal with all of that alone. For failing to protect you."

She fell silent for a while. She must have thought it was his fault too from her lack of immediate response. "You would be restless had you chose to stay." She said finally. "You just wanted to help. We wouldn't know what will happen if you stay."

Even though they didn't know if these maybes were true or not, the implication of what had happened is there: he had left her, and she had chosen Orb over him.

They forgive, but didn't forgot.

Though they chose to start over, the wounds still there: scabbed, but not really healed, far from it. And that was the reason for her hesitant gesture towards him, and he will wait for her patiently, for the wounds they inflicted to each other to heal even though all he want was to swept her into his arms and never ever let her go again.

* * *

Two weeks later, she reach for his hand, and grasp it firmly in her smaller one. Her face red, but she stubbornly gaze into his eyes, as if daring him to say something about it. Athrun can feel a smile bloom on his face, heart beating loudly in his chest for that one simple act even though they used to do so much more. Just one simple touch but it warm him so thoroughly.

Only Cagalli can make him feel like this.

* * *

A/n: Is it just me or the second half of the challenge is way harder than the first half? I know I'm supposed to write the drabble everyday, but my workplace had been hectic this last few days, and my cold didn't help either. It make it difficult for me to think about a drabble for the prompt, and most of the time I can't really think about anything at all.

Sorry for the rant, enjoy.


	22. Treasure

"Lord Uzumi! The Earth Alliance is ignoring our request to talk!" One of his secretaries told him with panicked eyes. Even though the younger man tried to hide his fear as much as he can, the way his hands trembled as he saluted to Uzumi told him all he need.

Uzumi closed his eyes in frustration. "How could they? Now that they declared us as an enemy they won't even hear our request?" But then again, Uzumi has anticipated this as one of the possible scenarios that could happen, if not he couldn't make _that plan_ wouldn't he? According the information that Rondo Mina Sahaku receive from her spy in the Earth Alliance, Blue Cosmos had take control of most high-ranking positions in the Earth Alliance, with Muruta Azrael as the most influential member. If what rumor say about Azrael is right, then the man didn't have any reason to spare Orb from destruction.

Orb is a country that prided itself on it's technological aspect, with the brightest mind of naturals and coordinators could offer. But Orb is also a peaceful neutral country that never partake in the war between the PLANTs and the Alliance, so without Mina Sahaku's clever thinking of harboring the GAT-X project in Morgenroete's Heliopolis branch to get the it's data, Orb will be in much worst place with only the Navy as the only military unit that have a chance against the Alliance attack.

Now with the Astrays and the unexpected help from the Archangel, the Strike, the Buster, the Freedom and the Justice, Orb will have the chance to at least get all of the civilians to safety before he can start the plan so the Alliance can't use Kaguya massdriver and the Morgenroete's data against them. If only the Akatsuki can be operational right now… but the project he made for Cagalli have yet to finish, and will unlikely to until the war ended. According to Chief Engineer Erika Simmons, Strike Rouge will be finished in a few more weeks.

Uzumi sighed at this, at least he can prevent Cagalli from fighting in a mobile suit longer.

At the thought of his daughter, his eyes shifted to the side where the picture of him, Cagalli, and his wife sat. The picture was taken when Cagalli was 6. She sat on Julia's lap, her light blue dress soiled by mud, as do her hands and feet. Little Cagalli laughing happily, her mother kissed her cheek lovingly, her blonde hair fluttered in the wind. Uzumi stood beside her, hands patting Cagalli's braided hair gently, trying not to messed it up further. The picture was taken by Albert Sullivan, the head butler, secretly. Even though he have the much formal picture in the manor, Uzumi preferred this picture than that one.

'_How time has fly_', he thought.

It seems just yesterday when Caridad Yamato called him about Via and Ullen Hibiki's demise, when he and Julia first met with the infant twins. That day, he remember clearly, Little Kira was crying when Uzumi take his sister away, and Little Cagalli was throwing tantrum that won't subsided for days. Now Cagalli has grown to become a smart, strong-willed woman, and she had found her twin brother in the most unlikely of place.

His daughter always seems to surprised him, he thought fondly.

Uzumi had treasured Cagalli as any father will their daughter, but as he gaze at the plan shown in the monitor, he realized that soon it won't be his place to protect and treasure her anymore. His hand reach into an old picture that lately he always keep in the inner pocket of the representative blazer. The picture of Via, his old friend, gently cradling her two newborns, Kira and Cagalli. Soon Uzumi has to trust his most prized treasure to her brother and his best friend, the son of Patrick Zala, if he read things between them correctly.

It was a pity that ha can't walk her down the aisle, but at least Cagalli will have her twin brother.

Uzumi stand from his seat and walk to the command center with purposeful steps. It's time to trust the fate of the world to the next generation.

* * *

A/n: Uzumi's point of view is very hard to write, and I finished this chapter after three failed ideas. Hope I can finish prompt number 22 today too.

As always, enjoy.


	23. Ghost

Stellar La Flaga giggled happily to herself as she hid behind a big boulder just a few meters away from the cliff. From her hiding place, she can see Alex search blindly from the orphanage to the beach, a scowl on his face as he tried to find the other children. Alex is not the most patience kid around, and it also didn't help that he is a very curious boy that easy to distract with any mechanical things that caught his eyes, so Stellar a bit surprised that he found almost all the players in 10 minutes.

Except Aki and Stellar that is.

Aki, contrary to Alex, has almost limitless patience and so calm. In games that required wit and quick-thinking, Alex is better than Aki who likes to think carefully about all of his options. But in games that required patience, focus, and strategy like hide-and-seek (yes, hide-and-seek is more complicated than that) Aki can do better than Alex any day.

Stellar even though not as geeky smart as them, is a very lucky girl. For example, Stellar loves to sneak out at night to watch the sea, and even though her father narrowed his eyes suspiciously to Stellar, he never catch her even once. People use to call her father as 'the man who make the impossible possible. They definitely never met Stellar La Flaga!

(She never heard how her father got shot right in the cockpit by a positron canon in the space, survive, get brainwashed and amnesia and recover from both)

While Stellar wait for Alex to go the other way, she crawled to the edge of the cliff to watch the sea. Since she was a child (Stellar is 9 so she is already a big girl not little kids like Alex, Aki, and Mia), Stellar loves to watch the sea. Every time she throw a tantrum, her mother always bring her to the sea and she calm down almost instantly. Her father joke that Stellar must be a half mermaid that she loves the sea so much. Her mother then comment drily that she never know that she married a merman.

Honestly sometimes Stellar didn't understand adults.

A movement in the corner of her eyes snapped her from her thought. Curious, Stellar turn her head to the side and found an older girl dancing a few meters to her right. The girl had blonde hair like Stellar that at first she thought it was Alex and Aki's Mom, but that was impossible because the girl is shorter than Cagalli and Stellar didn't think she can dance that freely even though Stellar know that the princess can dance.

When the other girl finished a beautiful spin, Stellar clapped loudly, attracting the dancer attention.

"Hello," said the dancer as she walked closer to Stellar, a spring to her steps. She is very pretty and looks young, maybe a teenager few years older than Stellar. Her magenta eyes clear and wide and it reminded her of Little Sofia and her doll-like cuteness.

"Hello," Stellar said shyly, "You looks like a fairy."

"Thank you. I'm Stellar."

Stellar widened her eyes in surprise before an excited grin broke on her face. She never met someone with the same name as her! "I'm Stellar too!"

The other Stellar extended her hands to Stellar. "Stellar want to dance?" Stellar grasp the older girl's hands hesitantly. "But I can't dance." The last time she tried to dance, Marx Joule had mock her dancing skill before his mother scold him for his lack of tact. Stellar then decided that she didn't like dancing.

"Stellar will help you. Just close your eyes and follow your heart."

"But isn't that dangerous?" Stellar asked, feet inching away from the edge. "What if we fall?"

The other Stellar smiled warmly, and Stellar think she is as shiny as a star. "Stellar will never let you fall."

* * *

"That was very cool!" Stellar giggled happily as she spun around with the other Stellar. "Now I feel like I can dance like a pro!"

"Little Stellar is a very good student." The two of them then sat on the edge of the cliff carefully. Stellar's breath still ragged from the exercise even though the other girl didn't look exhausted at all.

"Can Stellar ask something from Little Stellar?"

"Okay?"

Older Stellar raise her head to look at the sky, and much to Stellar surprise, the sun is almost set! She then smile widely, that's means she won the game!

"Please tell Neo that Stellar understand and it's not Neo's fault."

"Neo?" she scrunched her brow. Stellar didn't know any Neo.

"Uhhuh. Little Stellar's father know who Neo is."

"So I just have to ask Daddy to tell that to Mr. Neo? Okay." Stellar nodded. She is a very good messenger.

"And tell Shinn that it's okay that Shinn now love Luna. Shinn didn't have to be guilty because Stellar happy that Shinn now happy." Older Stellar smiled gently at nothing in particular. Stellar know a Shinn but Older Stellar looks too young to be Shinn's friend.

"Shinn Asuka?" Stellar ask the older girl who nodded happily, "Shinn is Stellar's favorite person!"

"Okay, a message to Mr. Neo and a message to Shinn."

"Thank you, Little Stellar!" the older girl then stand up and brush her dress. She turn around to face the orphanage. "I think Little Stellar's father is searching for you." 

"Really?" And true to her words, Stellar can hear her father calling for her. Oh, no! Her father must be very worried. Stellar then run back to the orphanage before she stopped and turn around to say goodbye to Stellar but when she faced the cliff, the other Stellar is nowhere to be found.

* * *

A/n: I think this chapter will be better if it was longer, but as it is I already have to deleted many words so it will fit into the maximum word count. Hope Stellar Loussier isn't that ooc here.

Anyway, enjoy.


End file.
